The present invention relates to cargo containers suitable for use in multi-mode transportation of freight or cargo by ship, rail or overland truck.
This present invention avoids any intrusion into enclosed cargo container while at the same time permitting the container to be stacked more efficiently.
These corner fittings also allow multiple containers to be moved at the same time.